


Trivia to show that you care

by thingwithfeathers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingwithfeathers/pseuds/thingwithfeathers
Summary: promt:Peter casually asking Stiles to tell him about (something he’s ranted about/went on a research binge for/etc.) and Stiles crying from the shock. Hurt/comfort all the way





	Trivia to show that you care

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did a thing. First time to try and answer a promt, tell me what you think.

”...And it was built by her grandson! Like, there is a family out there that builds bunkers for dictators! Or, at least two of them have, but that are only the ones we know of.” Stiles voice is getting louder as he approaches Peter’s apartment. He sounds happy and excited. Peter guesses he is on the phone, because Stiles has so far never broken his trust with the location of his home.

“Well, no, but. It’s interesting! Come on Scott, you used to like my 2 a.m. binge research topics.” Stiles is now right outside the door. Peter hears a thunk and guesses Stiles has hit his head on the door. He thinks about getting up from the couch to let the boy in, but refrains. Stiles usually gets uncomfortable when Peter opens the door before he rings the bell.

“Yes, I know. You need different answers. I will get right back on that. Talk to you later.” He sounds morose. Peter doesn’t like it. He listens to Stiles breathe for a few minutes before he hears the bell ring.

Peter doesn’t hurry to the door, giving the boy a little more time to get into the right headspace. When he gets the door open Stiles is looking his usual suspicious self. But his scent is a bit off, he smells sad. Peter really doesn’t like that.

“Back so soon? You can’t get enough of my glorious company, hmm?” Peter lifts an eyebrow suggestively, but steps out of the way to let Stiles in.

“Whatever dude, do you have anything about how to get rid of harpies?” Stiles goes straight for Peter’s books. Like usual.

“Don’t call me dude. And they are usually quite easy to kill if you get them to stay on the ground. So nets are not a bad tactic.” Peter closes the door and get back to the couch. They have harpies now? Damn it all to hell, the Nemeton are drawing way too many mythical creatures in.

“Scott doesn’t want to kill them, he only wants them to move deeper into the preserve where they won’t hurt anybody.” Stiles picks a few books and then gets down on the couch next to Peter.

“Ah, well, that will be hard. They don’t really belong in this world after all. I have never read anything about relocating them. Mostly they are referred to as pests. Quite dangerous pests if left to thrive, so it’s best to kill them as quickly as possible.” He looks at the books Stiles picked out and points at the one with the best information. “Read that one, the section about harpies is about a third in.”

They sit in silence for while as Stiles reads. Peter has his book out, but is mainly thinking about how to cheer the kid up. The thing is that Stiles doesn’t really trust Peter yet. They have gotten a long way, but Peter is still only a source for information. They don’t really talk much if not about the monster of the week. Peter isn’t sure how to change that. He can’t really ask about Stiles friends, because Peter doesn’t care about them and Stiles knows that. And any questions about them will be taken as a potential threat. And Peter doesn’t want Stiles to be scared of him. Not anymore. But maybe… Maybe he can ask about the overheard call. Because bunker building families sounds like it can be interesting.

“So… There is a family that builds bunkers for dictators?” He cringes a little, that was not smooth at all.

“Wha…?” Stiles breaks out from his focus on the book. “Dictators? You heard that? Don’t… Don’t tease me about that. I get sidetracked, can’t really help it. It’s an ADD thing.” Stiles sounds hurt and smells deeply of despair. Peter isn’t sure, but he thinks he sees Stiles eyes tear up before he looks away. Damn, not the response he was looking for.  

“I’m not teasing, I think it sounds interesting. So which dictators got a bunker from this family?” Stiles scent evens out somewhat and he looks almost hopeful.

“You really want to know? Nobody wants to know about my tangent research projects. Well, Scott used to, but lately he has no time for fun research, only stupid monsters.” Peter really doesn’t like how Stiles looks and smells when he mentions Scott, but at least the despair is gone.

“Well I’m not Scott, and I think it sounds interesting. And who knows, I wouldn’t say no to a new bunker either. With all the things the Nemeton draws in it wouldn’t hurt.” He playfully nudges Stiles knee with his own.

“Right! And you are a crazy power-hungry rich dude so you almost fit the bill too!” Stiles smiles at him, and Peter is relieved. This is progress, he can build from this.

“Don’t call me dude.” But he says it teasingly, and Stiles scent is back to basic. The boy gets into all the details about how Hitler and Saddam Hussein both had bunkers built by people from the same family, and they had been good ones too. Stiles is animated when he talks, he uses his whole body to accent points and he is absolutely beautiful. Peter could listen to him for hours, and asks question when needed. The longer Stiles talk the better he smells. He looks happy. When the subject it thoroughly depleted they both settle down to continue the research about harpies, but now Peter helps. Stiles smiles more, and he doesn’t shy away from casual touching. Peter is thrilled. He promises himself to ask about odd trivia more often. Maybe do some research of his own.

Later that night, after Stiles has left with a possible solution to banish the harpies to their original realm of existence. Peter sends Stiles a text. It’s the first message Peter initiates but he thinks its okay. At least it shouldn’t come off as creepy.

_Did you know that Pepsi was the 6th largest military power in the world in 1989?_

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://feathersareathing.tumblr.com/), I'm new, come say hi.


End file.
